My Happy Ending
by Staindd
Summary: One-shot. Sad Story...please read and review! For Raiza!


A/N: Just another fanfic I have written while doing my Advance Algebra. One-shot drama. This is a songfic. The song was my friend's favorite...okay? Ne? This is her request from me...see you soon Raiza! I'm visiting my old hometown, yahhiii!!!!!!

MY HAPPY ENDING

Sakura stared afar, her long cherry-pink hair cascading down on her slender shoulders. Her figure glowed as the bleeding sunset nullifies her surroundings, leaving her with a certain effulgence that comes from her being.

Her arms were crossed across her chest as she stood still, listening for a faint clue of somebody's arrival. A clue like that of the shattering of twigs into pieces as somebody or as one's foot step on them. Things like that.

A faint crack was heard from a distance behind her and Sakura abruptly turn on her heels. She knew her expected guest has arrived and is waiting for her. To her surprise on the other hand; or should I say fear, a figure emerged from the dense forestry; a figure with a midnight-colored hair and a doubtful expression on his face.

He, whoever his long forgotten name was, had halted when he was about a foot away form her, watching her intently through his warm, dark eyes...eyes as dark as night itself with no stars scattered upon it. Those dark eyes then looked down after a moment of silence as Sakura stared back at him in slight annoyance; her green apple eyes bearing a different kind of emotion deep within. It was a passive, ignorant and cold one. It was a painful one.

_Let's talk this over,_

_It's not like we're dead._

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

"Sakura?" asked the inquiring voice, surprised to have found her still standing infront of him.

She heaved a great sigh and straightened up; "So, the rumors were true. You have returned, Sasuke. It would have nice you could drop by." She said in a voice full of false pretence.

Sasuke took a hesitant step forward and nodded his hands deep in his pockets as he did so.

"I am so sorry, Sakura...I never meant to do all those things. I-I really am so—!"

"But it has already happened. You had already done it!" snapped Sakura, raising a perfectly curved eyebrow at him in the process. "What is worst is that you had run away from everything!"

Sasuke looked up to her with his eyes bearing the full sense of sincerity. "For four years, Sakura, I have thought it all over and I knew I was wrong with the decision I have made. Sakura, it was wrong to abandon you but that's the only way I can think of. It was so wrong to abandon you when you needed me the most. I wasn't yet ready to face the facts! I was only a kid back then. I was only sixteen...I could not think of any more options. I can't...and I was..."

"You were so dumb, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, advancing on him. "You were a coward, Sasuke! A whole, filthy, disgusting coward! For four years, you left me without even a simple notice. You never gave a damn to even see if I was alright with your decision...if I was moving on or what I was doing with my wasted life! I wanted to meet you here just so I could show you how much of life you had cost me!"

"But, Sakura—if you were me, I know you would the same!" he pleaded, grabbing both of her shoulders in the process. She was too late to react when he held her there, gently but firmly.

_Don't leave me hanging,_

_In a city so dead._

_Caught up so high_

_On such a breakable thread._

"No—I would not have!" she told him hysterically, tears welling up in her eyes. "You left me knowing how much I needed you. I was all alone, Sasuke! You were the only one I can turn to but you left me here hanging on to nothing..."

"Sakura..." he whispered, grabbing her figure and pulling her closer to him. Slowly, he placed his arms around her and hugged her tight as if he would never ever want to let go, ever. "It was the only thing I can think of, Sakura. People want me dead. If-if they ever found out about you and me, about us, I am sure they will use you to lure me. Worst, they can hurt you and I can never take that, Sakura. I left because I wanted to protect you and your life."

Sakura sobbed, burying her face in his chest. How long had she known the reason? She had the knowledge of it since his departure. He had caused her so much pain. Much, much more that you can imagine. She needed him, but he still left. It was for her sake but then, death was better than to be alone and forgotten...at least in death, you mingle with the other souls out there but to be alive and forgotten was a different thing. It was painful. A wound never to mend, ever.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be..._

"You could have let me go with you! I never wanted to be alone! Naruto and the others, they have gone to the other side. We were the only ones left...you were the only one left back then and I needed you." She cried, inching closer to the body she had hated for so long. "I never wanted to be alone."

"That's why I came back, Sakura. I want you to go with me. I have killed my assailants, we can live together now, safely." He whispered, nuzzling on her locks. "Sakura please trust me..."

Sakura shot her eyes closed. She wanted to agree to his proposal. She wanted to say 'yes' and that she wanted her all along. But then, there is one thing that hinders her clear decision. It was a feeling, deep within her; abruptly she pushed him away from her and shrugged.

"No...I can't go with you, Sasuke-kun. I am so sorry." She cried, "We can never be together. Never. But then, I had to tell you this. You had to know. It was a mistake...I never meant it that way."

Sasuke looked at her, perplexed. A single line marred his forehead as he looked at her in a bewildered expression.

"But—?"

"Look, I came here to explain things..." she stuttered. "I came here to tell you that...well...when you left...I-I began taking hard missions and I-I wanted to die. Later on after three months I was hurt badly a-and, Sasuke I am so sorry. I..." she broke down and cried again.

Sasuke rushed to her and comforted her. She had fallen on her feet towards the earthly ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

Slowly, she looked up and muttered. "T-this is where...where I was ambushed. Sa-Sasuke, this was also the place where...our son was buried. I-I was beaten badly and it had caused me to lose our son. I-I never knew I was pregnant...I-I want you to know...this was also his fourth year death anniversary."

Sasuke was taken aback by the fact. She was pregnant when he left?! He never knew? If he only had, he should have not left. She must have been depressed...she had lost her son, their son. That must be why she was so mad at him for leaving her. She must have been blaming him for the prejudice he had given her.

"That's all I want to say...but I have a single request." Said Sakura, her lithe form still trembling madly with tears on her eyes.

Sasuke nodded but he was still shocked. He was looking past her now, across the vast horizon where the sun hung low, preparing for the sunset that it can never hide, much of can never deny.

"Respect his memory. Respect our son's memory even if he was gone."

"You-you..." he tried to say and got it successfully out after a few tries. "You blamed me for his death, don't you? You blame me for everything."

She hoisted her own form from the ground and wiped the tears away as the wind blew form the east, messing up with her hair. Sasuke can see the determination in her. A determination he had never seen before. Back then, she was overly dependent on him, always trying to cling to him like a helpless child holding on her to her mother. But then, he left, leaving her on her nest all alone with no possibility f surviving. It had been a miracle she had survived the void. It has been a blessing that she had found her own wings and flew away with it wide open. It had been very nice, indeed, for her and for his conscience, because knowing she had moved on made him feel like he should as well.

"I would be a hypocrite if I say I haven't blamed you because I did. I was so mad at you, Sasuke. I diverted all my anger in ruining all your memory for the past years, but then, I had a say in it. If only I had been strong, if only if only I had been a better person. If only I had been honest to myself to know that I can move on, because I know I can. In fact, I had done that." she told him in a calm tone. The tone that abstained her from uniting with her one weak self.

"You had moved one, I can see that." He replied, his voice weak and faltering.

"You must do so as well, but I am never coming back to you."

The wind blew.

She walked a step away from him and before turning back, she said; "I am getting married tomorrow. You are much as well as invited to come over. You still remember my house, am I right?"

Sasuke felt the whole world crumble to his feet when the words seeped out of her mouth. She was what?! Him mind obviously believed he heard it right but somewhere inside of him he tried to argue with reality.

"But Sakura—?" he said.

"It won't be hard to move on without me. You had lived for four years without me then."

A long null moment passed them before Sasuke nodded unconsciously.

"One more question, Sakura."

"What?"

He paused for a moment before he asked, "Who are you getting married with?"

Sakura turned a full turn to look at him with a sad smile on her face.

"Hyuuga, Neji."

_We were meant to be supposed to be_

_But we lost it._

"Him?"

"He saved me after I was ambushed." She replied. "He was my salvation. He was there for me; he was even there when I buried our son here. He was everything you could have been as I wanted you to be."

_He was everything that I wanted..._

"There is no more chance." Sasuke whispered sadly.

"I gave my word to him, Sasuke." She replied with her own sad tone, matching his greatly. "But if only you had not left...I'm off to somewhere now."

"You are..." he muttered, "brave, Sakura."

"Thank you."

He turned back and knelt down, his head bowed as muttered a prayer for the son he never thought he had and had been taken away even before he has the moment to see him. The sun had started to set now, casting crimson color amongst the clouds high above, giving dawdled, empty look upon every figure it strikes its light on.

The pink-haired girl had walked away from the scene now, leaving the midnight haired figure still kneeling, praying for the souls he had long forgotten.

Words were uttered, stories had unfolded. Clarity had washed over their minds. This is what we call, the truth and it hurts. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

"You deserve this end, Sakura. You deserve to be happy."

_So much for my happy ending..._

A/N: Ne? Please review!


End file.
